


Crossing Lawndale

by DarkKuno



Category: Crossed (Comics), Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Other, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKuno/pseuds/DarkKuno
Summary: Inspired by the PPMB Iron Chef writing challenge Hell is Crossed People.How does the Crossed infection impact the residents of Lawndale?  Let's find out
Kudos: 1





	Crossing Lawndale

**Author's Note:**

> \+ indicates "Crossed" speech which is usually displayed red in the comics to separate it from the normal speech/thoughts of the uninfected.  
> ~+ indicates a different type of speech pattern from normal infected "Crossed"
> 
> Set several years after "Daria: Is it College Yet"  
> Potentially more to come

# Crossing Lawndale

## Chapter 1 - Hail to the Queen

Sandi and Tiffany had managed to escape the initial chaos and slaughter as the first few of what people were calling the "crossed" began slaughtering their way through Lawndale. The two had managed to make their way to Crew Neck where they holed up with Brittany and several of the other cheerleaders who had survived the initial school massacre. But sadly, Brittany had ended up dooming most of the remaining group when Kevin came knocking on the door. 

All it had taken was the dumb decision to crack open the door to look at him, and the strong QB had been able to force his way in followed by the rest of the infected football team.  
Sandi could still hear the horrible screams of Brittany and the other cheerleaders as the boys fell upon them. The grunting and howling bunch made even more rowdy and enthusiastic by the vibrant red cross shaped rashes they all bore across their eyes from cheek to cheek and from scalp to chin. 

She and Tiffany managed to make it to her own house, and had managed to hold up decently for a few weeks thanks to the well stocked deep freezer and some almost forgotten fire starting skills she remembered from her brief stint as a girl scout (before her mother had forced her to quit due to the inconvenience involved in taking her to meetings and events). Then, out of nowhere the phone in the kitchen (the only one that wasn't wireless) began to ring. When she hesitantly answered, she was almost in shock to hear Stacy's voice on the other end.

Stacy had explained that she was alright but, scared and starting to run out of supplies, having barricaded herself up at the Rowe home 2 blocks away. She had sounded scared on the edge of hyperventilation on the phone. But that was pretty typical given the situation (and that it was Stacy). So Sandi assumed that Stacy had actually somehow miraculously managed to not get killed (or worse) on her own. 

So Sandi and Tiffany carefully made their way to Rowe home. Their plan to bring Stacy, and any remaining items they thought would be worthwhile, back to Sandi's house, since it was already better stocked and more defensible.

The last thing Sandi had expected as Stacy's frightened, but otherwise normal voice responded to her soft knock on the boarded back door, was for Jeffie and Jaimie so jump out of the bushes and grab she and Tiffany. She still remembered the grinning evil faces of the boys as she noticed, that not only were they shirtless (torsos covered in numerous scars), and holding what looked like police batons, but they also bore the rash which indicated they were among the crazed murderers now seeming to inhabit everything. But the most shocking revelation was that of the door slowly opening, and Stacy Rowe casually walking out of the house wearing what appeared to be a horribly colored mu-mu that haphazardly wrapped around her and hung loosely over her arms and legs. While her long hair was free from the usual braided ponytails she was known for always having, Stacy's face was not the worried frightened countenance Sandi had long since come to expect. Instead Stacy's sadistic grinning visage was even more frightening than the boys holding Sandi and Tiffany, and bearing the same terrible red cross on her face.

Sandi still remembered seeing Jeffie clubbing Tiffany over the head, and carrying her to a beat up black van parked haphazardly in the backyard of the Rowe home.

She still remembered the confusion and terror as Stacy walked slowly towards her with a dirty rag, which was suddenly shoved in her mouth and tied off behind her head.

Her hands were forcefully pulled behind her back and she let out a muffled yell as a coarse rope of some kind was tied painfully tightly around her wrists and ankles.  
Sandi felt the disorientation as she was roughly lifted over the shoulder of one of the boys, and subsequently thrown hard into the back of the van along with the unconscious Tiffany.

From her position on the floor of the cluttered and dirty van, she saw the boys climb in after and sit facing her. She began to cry as the boys mad eyes roved all over her and Tiffany.

"+Man, I just wanna plow this skinny slow bitch's face for hours+", Jaime said, unbridaled lust in his maniacal voice as he began to run his hands all over the unconscious girl's body.

"+You'll have all the fun you want with this idiot only when the Queen says you can+," came Stacy's eerily calm response. "+The Queen has plans for these two, and you wouldn't want to make the Queen angry now would you+?"

"+No+" said the boys in unison begrudgingly.

"+If you finish this right, you know the Queen will reward you,+" said Stacy almost sweetly. "+If you behave yourselves, she might even give you a kiss.+"

"+I love it when she gives me kisses,+" said Jeffie with a wistful smile.  
"+Oh please, she gives me more kisses than you,+" goaded Jaimie with a grunt.  
"+At least she enjoys it when she kisses me,+" replied Jeffie angrily.

"+Settle down boys,+" commanded Stacy. "+If you start fighting, you won't get a kiss or a touch. Unless you want to end up like that fuckup Joey, and be given to the Queen's sister as a new toy.+"  
"+N-n.. no!+" they both stuttered terrified.

"+Good boys,+" soothed Stacy. "+So stop molesting the Queen's guests, and I will make sure the she knows you did a good job and should be rewarded. Maybe she'll let you play with me if she's in a really good mood+"

After 30 nightmarish minutes of driving, filled only with the sounds of her own sobs, the evil chuckles of the boys and Stacy constantly humming the tune of a song Sandi recognized as one from an early Boys R Guys album, the van came to a stop.

The boys and Stacy hopped out, and Sandi watched as Jeffie lifted Tiffany's still unconscious form and slung her over his shoulder.  
Jaime did the same with her and carried her up the steps of an impressively large mansion.

Sandi grunted and struggled as she was carried through the foyer and down several hallways. Her sobs renewed as they passed open doors to rooms in which she caught glimpses of other crossed former classmates committing all manner of deviant and violent attrocities to themselves and each other.

Eventually they approached a large set of ornate doors, behind which loud pop music could be heard.

She was brought into a wide ballroom and deposited roughly into an ornate wooden chair.

Sandi shuddered as she saw Stacy circle around her from behind the chair and run a smooth hand across her face before stepping to the side of the chair.

Sandi looked away from Stacy to see a young woman in a beautiful and surprisingly well maintained evening gown dancing sensually to the pop-music blarring from a sound system against the far left wall.

"+We've returned, my Queen,+" said Stacy loudly as she bowed her head in reverence.

The woman in the gown stopped dancing and snapped her fingers, prompting Stacy to rush to the sound system on the other side of the room and turn off the music. 

Sandi's eyes practically bulged out of her head as the woman turned around to reveal herself as none other than her former rival and best friend, Quinn Morgendorffer. Unlike most of the others Sandi had seen, Quinn appeared clean and well groomed. Her hair neatly framed her cute face. Her hands unscared like Jeffie, Jaime and even Stacy. Sandi even noticed that Quinn's finger and toenails were perfectly pained the same shade of vibrant red as the rash she and the other Crossed bore.

Quinn elegantly strode to stand before the bound and seated Sandi and looked down at her best frenemy.  
A terrified muffled squeak escaped Sandi's gagged lips as she saw the crimson rash on the face of her former best friend, Quinn Morgendorffer.  
However, instead of the usual cross-shape, the rash on Quinn's face was 3 vertical stripes: the larger "normal" one that ran from scalp to chin over nose and the middle of her face, and two separate smaller stripes that ran in a subtle arc from the outside of her eyebrows to just at the bottom of her cheeks.

"~+Well, well, well. Look who decided to come for a visit,+~" said Quinn as she turned her gaze to Stacy, whom had come again to stand bowed beside Sandi's chair.

"+Yes my Queen,+" replied Stacy reverently with an accomplished smile on her face. "+I found her and brought her to you as a present just for you.+"

"~+For me?! Oh Stacy, what did I do to deserve such a good friend as you?+~" Quinn asked as she reached out and placed her hand under Stacy's chin to make the girl lift her face.

Stacy beamed with pure happiness to see the pride written on the rash scarred face of the former Vice-President of the Fashion Club.

"+The boys were a real big help,+" said Stacy with a glance back at Jeffie and Jaime, who stood fidgeting impatiently at the ballroom doorway. "+They managed to behave the whole way back!+"

"~+Oh my boys are so good too,+~" said Quinn gleefully with a little bounce and clap of her hands. "~+This is like, the best day ever.+~"

Quinn then did a little twirl, giggling at the way it made the edges of her gown billow up with each spin. 

"~+But wait,+~" she said as she stopped twirling and looked at Stacy with her head cocked in curiosity. "~+Your task is done.+~"

"~+Why are you still speaking and not attired appropriately?+" asked Quinn sternly, as she placed her left fist on her hip and held up fluffy faux (at least Sandi hoped it was artificial) dog's tail attached to a round bulb.

"+Yes my Queen Sorry my Queen!+" Stacy replied almost panicked.

Sandi was shocked and confused as Stacy quickly pulled the ill-fitting mumu over her head and stood before Quinn, naked as a newborn.

Sandi balked at the worn leather collar and leash around Stacy's neck, as she watched the timid girl drop to her hands and knees and begin whimpering like a wounded dog. And while she bore a few light scars telling of the no-doubt unpleasant things she and likely others had done to her, Stacy was relatively clean and in apparent good health as well.

"~+Now now,+~" soothed Quinn as she bent down and began brushing her hand gently through Stacy's hair. "~+You did good today pet. No need to be sad. I'm proud of you.+~"

Sandi was further repulsed as she watched Quinn slowly "complete" Stacy's transformation into her pet puppy. Sickeningly, as far as Sandi was concerned, with Stacy seeming to enjoy the action entirely too much.

"~+Ohh and you even brought an extra present for me?!+~" Quinn exclaimed as she just noticed Tiffany lying on the floor behind Sandi's chair. "~+Oh yes puppy has been very good today. We will have to give you a special reward later after your bath.+~"

"+Arf! Arf!+" Stacy happily barked, shaking her behind excitedly at the praise and promise of being cleaned by her owner.

"~+I was only hoping for Sandi,+~" responded Quinn as she stopped leering with unabashed lust at her pet, and glided over to stand above Tiffany's prone form. 

"~+But you are an unexpected treat indeed.+~" she continued as the turned her mad gaze back to Tiffany.

"~+Boys,+~" said Quinn, prompting Jeffie and Jaime to rush forward and kneel before her.

"~+Since you were such good boys today, you deserve a reward,+~" Quinn announced with an unnerving giggle.

She skipped over and placed a small peck on the cheek of both boys. 

"~+If you're good for the rest of the day, I might give you a **proper** kiss tomorrow,+~" as she ran her hands brazenly across the boys' bare chests. "~+For now, since my pet brought me such a wonderful treat, I should give her a treat as well.+~"

She stood looking down at Tiffany in a semblance of deep thought, her finger tapping against her cheek.

"~+Eeny, meeny, miny, moe!+~" chanted Quinn before pointing to Tiffany's right leg. 

"~+Now hurry back right away,+~" commanded Quinn. "~+And after you can have the rest for yourself.+~"

"+Really?!+" cheered Jeffie and Jaime. "+You are the best!+"

"~+Now where's my puppy?!+~" shouted Quinn as the boys quickly carried Tiffany out of the ballroom.

"+Arf!+" barked Stacy as she crawled hurriedly over to Quinn and began nuzzling her head against Quinn's gowned leg. 

"~+Who's a good puppy?+~" Quinn crooned as she knelt down and lovingly rubbed Stacy's head. "~+You are, yes you are.+~"

"+Arf+!" her pet replied happily as it enthusiastically moved her head under Quinn's palm.

"~+Ewwww,+~" exclaimed Quinn as she pulled her hand back from Stacy's hair, displaying a moderate amount of dirt on her palm.

"~+We can't have my puppy all filthy from rolling in the mud all day,+~" giggled Quinn as she tugged on Stacy's leash and walked her back to a large pile of plush cushions in the center of the room. 

From there Sandi watched as Quinn spent the next 15 or so minutes carefully and meticulously brushing Stacy's long hair while the leashed woman made various appreciative dog-like sounds interspersed with licking Quinn's hands, face and/or feet.

"~+There we go!+~" announced Quinn as she set the brush aside. 

"~+The best and prettiest puppy ever,+~" Quinn practically squealed as she giggled and enthusiastically stroked Stacy's head, and back. 

"~+Oh look, and just in time, Jaime has brought your treat,+~" stated Quinn as the sound of the ballroom doors opening drew her attention.

Sandi turned her head and watched as Jaime marched passed her. She cried out as she noticed what he was carrying.

"+Arf! Arf!+" barked Stacy enthusiastically as she wriggled and bounced with barely contained anticipation.

"~+Eat up puppy, But not too much,+~" Quinn instructed with a wide loving smile, as Jaime dropped a detached and still bleeding slightly baige leg in front of the barking naked woman. "~+Have to make sure my pretty pretty puppy stays the prettiest puppy ever.+~"

"~+I wonder if that will make puppy fat?+~" Quinn joked morbidly with an insane giggle.

" _This isn't happening! This isn't happening! This isn't happening!_ " repeated Sandi in her head, as she tried to prevent herself from vomiting into the gag in her mouth as she watched Stacy begin to bite off and hungrily devour flesh from the dismembered limb of her friend.

"~+Oh Em Gee!+~" exclaimed Quinn dramatically. "~+I almost completely forgot the whole reason we were giving out treats and celebrating today.!+~"

As the regally attired and insane red-head rose from the cushions, she slowly began to saunter towards the still bound and gagged Sandi. To Sandi, the soft sounds of each of Quinn's nearing footsteps somehow managed to drown out the horrendous ripping wet sounds of Stacy greedily consuming her "treat".

"~+I can't wait to properly play with my new present,+~" said a breathy and flushed Quinn, as her mad eyes and insane grin grew even wider.

As terrified as Sandi had been through out this ordeal, she found it was actually possible to be even more afraid.


End file.
